


V

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 爽一时的攻壳机动队设定，多角色cp色彩很淡注意





	V

1.  
“大家好这里是dream news现场记者李东赫，现在您看到的是十年难遇的成员内部斗殴画面。此刻黄仁俊先发制人揪住队友罗渽民的衣领……啊！”  
李东赫的脑袋被李敏亨拍了一下：“Mark你干嘛打我？”  
“不去劝架还在这儿添油加醋。”李敏亨皱眉，无视掉李东赫调皮的笑容，望向不远处气氛紧张的两人，黄仁俊擒住罗渽民的衣领没了下文，后者迅速冷下的表情因黄仁俊的走神而缓和。就在这时黄仁俊主动小步退后放弃僵持再上前吻住对方的嘴唇。  
李敏亨和李东赫被突如其来的发展吓呆在原地，等黄仁俊撤开时，两人才看到罗渽民不输旁观者的震惊表情。  
“嘴唇还是没感觉。”  
“怎么回事？”马上忘掉上一秒两人的不愉快，察觉到不对劲的罗渽民收住表情问道。  
“第三天了。”黄仁俊懊恼地摸着自己的嘴唇，“我整个嘴完全失去知觉，看过医生也没法解决。吃饭喝水都没有味道和触感……”  
黄仁俊迅速看一眼罗渽民抿紧的薄唇，立即撇开视线。  
“接吻也是。”

 

2.  
“悠太。”  
“悠太。”  
“中本悠太。”  
“悠太。”  
中本悠太从床上坐起来拔掉脖子后链接的数据线，防火墙更新完毕。他赶紧起身去安抚坐在沙发上的董思成。  
“悠太。”  
中本悠太伸手摸上董思成的浅粉色头发。  
“我在这里。”  
董思成的眼睛早就失焦没有光亮，只要中本悠太离开自己身边太久，他就会这样不停地念名字。中本悠太抚摸着他的脸颊，被摸的人没有表情，只是乖顺地闭眼去蹭他的手心。中本悠太捏一捏鼻梁，叹口气。  
第三天了。

 

3.  
徐英浩早早来到公安三课，召集起小分队人员进行例会。  
“这次的病毒入侵事件还没有进展吗？”  
郑在玹打开文件夹：“之前说的技术部钱琨发来的关于受害者几乎都是普通外国人的结论。在这基础上他和Ten合作在查阅内部文件才发现，移民局并没有给外国人安装部分本国人都有的防病毒软件。犯案者或许是瞄准这个空隙设计了病毒。”  
金道英补充：“目前我们掌握的病毒症状轻则部分器官受损或感染病症，重则个人系统混乱不能自理。自病毒爆发三天以来，部分地区的偷窃和强奸犯案小幅上涨。”  
”又是移民局搞出来的烂摊子，怎么会连这种防毒软件都不愿意给外国人安装……“  
”在公安系统内的外国籍工作人员都没有受到影响，我认为系统内大家的特殊防火墙已经过滤掉了这类病毒。移民局那边不属于我们的管辖范围，所以花了整整一天时间才调查出来，非常麻烦。“金道英提了提眼镜，”最近外国人权益的事件闹得很大，我们怀疑犯案者或许也是外国人身份。“  
”宣泄不满？或者是亲朋好友有什么受害者？“徐英浩的电子义眼迅速扫描报告文件，若有所思，”让钱琨他们加速追踪工作，我们去N区那座大楼调查一下。“  
”是。“  
”让中本悠太跟着我们待命，不能再让他请假照顾董思成了。“  
”是。“

 

4.  
黄仁俊每两小时就要仔细摸一次自己的嘴唇，大脑早已义体化的他都没想到能在多年之后再次体验“没有知觉”，手指触上嘴唇像是摸上死肉，他的内心在这三天内无数次升起愤怒和焦躁。  
早上罗渽民纯属踩到地雷，玩笑了一句“最近几天怎么和谁欠了你80亿一样摆臭脸”，换平常黄仁俊也就打他两下，可这阵黄仁俊总归已经变成行走的炸药包。  
在他嘴上试试。黄仁俊的视线停留在罗渽民的紧绷嘴线上，突然有了这个念头。  
他没想到的是那之后，罗渽民一消怒气，心情颇好地跟着他。连李敏亨翻出病毒新闻他都凑过来和自己一起看。  
“你们两个都不看新闻的吗？”李敏亨无奈。  
“哥你觉得……我是中病毒了？”  
“三天前刚好是政府发放个人防火墙升级的时候，我记得你看到公告马上就回房间连上数据线升级了。”李敏亨关掉屏幕，“也只是我个人的猜测而已，现在只有等最新补丁了。”  
“也是。”  
“Jeno又去N区找那几个编舞的外国人了，你们要不要跟我一起去找他？”  
“好。”

 

5.  
徐英浩一行人从直升机上跳到目标建筑屋顶，原本想与其守株待兔，不如主动寻找线索。N区作为本地以“灰色”著名的区域，文化多样发达，但其中危机暗藏，也有不少黑户。顺着目前的情报，这里极有可能是犯案者的藏匿之地，也幸亏赶来的路上收到钱琨他们的最新进展，病毒基本破解已经着手准备补丁，突破层层阻碍，他们找到了一个位于N区大楼群的ip地址。  
几人通过救生楼梯下到32楼时按开了光学迷彩消失在黑暗里，内线对话开启。  
徐英浩打头阵：“道英，B室是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“能扫描出来室内什么样子吗？”  
金道英在直升飞机上查看扫描装置：“里面确实有两个人，好像在……”  
内部连线里突然出现Ten的声音：“快逃！”  
下一秒室内爆炸，楼层的淋水装置自动打开导致光学迷彩失效，徐英浩和郑在玹现出身形。  
“你们小心，我看错了，里面有三个人！”  
眼前有两人的身体已在爆炸中损毁，徐英浩和郑在玹还在寻找第三人时在角落里突然跳出一个扛着散弹枪的人影朝徐英浩发射子弹。被击中的人右边上半身被打出窟窿，体内的粗细导管与机械油爆开散落在地上。转到暗处的郑在玹咬牙趁机一个近身突袭将那人的散弹枪打飞，不到几秒的肉搏郑在玹轻松将凶手压制在地上。  
“Johnny哥，你还好吗？”  
倒在不远处的人一动不动，只能撇嘴：“没事。道英那边已经叫救护车赶过来了。”  
“抱歉，锟哥潜入网络被未知病毒锁在里面还没有出来。”Ten着急地敲着键盘，“我们又发现了一个可疑的ip地址，在隔壁楼，估计那人已经逃走了。”  
郑在玹将后颈的连接线拔出来，连上犯人的后颈接口。  
“在玹小心，万一有病毒怎么办？”  
几分钟后郑在玹将接线拔出：“逃犯外号V，确实是在另外一栋楼。23岁，金发棕色眼，身高176，本国人。”  
“正在转移。”藏在远处的狙击手中本悠太终于开口，“V逃到了屋顶，好像有直升飞机过来。有几个外国人被他拿枪威胁。”  
“能瞄准他吗？”  
“正在尝试。”  
没有几秒时间，耳麦里听到了枪声，中本悠太一发击中犯人的心脏。  
被抬上担架的徐英浩称赞：“酷，悠太的电子义眼真厉害。”  
“别说得好像哥没有义眼似的。”中本悠太收好枪，“那我先回家一趟。”  
在被抬上救护车前徐英浩看到围观人群里站着李敏亨和李帝努，李帝努在和谁打着电话，李敏亨有些担心地望向自己。徐英浩见状做了“没事”的口型，李敏亨这才放心地点头，几个医护人员挡住片刻视线离开后，两人都已经消失不见。  
“行，但是记得回来写报告。”  
“好。”

 

6.  
罗渽民打开黄仁俊房门的时候看见他正在更新补丁，男人闭着眼睛曲起腿坐在沙发里，双臂环着腿，这样的动作似乎把他的体格显得更小，罗渽民蹲下来帮忙理对方杂乱的刘海，心想该提醒他去剪个头发了。  
手指放下时无意触到他的嘴角，想起早上那个突兀的亲吻。  
黄仁俊遭了病毒，并不代表他也什么都没感觉到。  
嘴唇相触带来的柔软触感，带着薄荷的味道闯进他的嘴和鼻腔，酥麻的感觉与平日的义体偶尔穿过的电流不同。罗渽民鬼使神差摸上黄仁俊的嘴唇，放手后轻吻上去。  
离开后他盘腿坐在地上无声看黄仁俊安稳的睡颜，大脑放空一阵后发现黄仁俊已经更新完毕，取下连接线后看着自己。  
“你在这儿干什么？”  
罗渽民伸手去点黄仁俊的双唇：“现在有知觉了吗？”  
黄仁俊没好气地移开他的手：“嗯嗯嗯，有了。”  
“晚饭想吃点什么？”罗渽民站起来低头看他，伸手示意要拉他，黄仁俊握上去，借力扑进对方的怀里，抬头“啾”地在罗渽民嘴巴上亲出声音。  
罗渽民又惊呆在原地。  
胆小鬼。黄仁俊心想。  
“想吃火锅。”  
罗渽民愣愣地哦了一声：“好，我带你去。”  
“这次怎么不说我不珍惜自己的喉咙了？过几天dream又要回归舞台了。”黄仁俊存心问。  
罗渽民咧开嘴露出大片洁白的牙齿，笑得温柔：“好不容易仁俊恢复味觉，先好好吃一顿吧。”

 

7.  
中本悠太在连好董思成的线后收到了李泰容的视频电话，画面里徐英浩已经躺在手术台上接受修复。  
“思成怎么样了？”  
“正在下载补丁。”  
徐英浩故意插嘴：“会不会舍不得他这样黏黏糊糊叫你名字啊？”  
中本悠太一愣随后笑了，摇头：“我更喜欢看他生气勃勃地对我笑，其他的无所谓。”  
李泰容取下人工皮肤开始缝合：“我刚刚听Johnny哥讲，这次的病毒就叫loVeVirus，v全部大写。”  
作为三课行动队长的徐英浩忍不住又开口：“结果和移民局最近的丑闻一点关系都没有，不过是借机吸引注意力而已。V早就在试验病毒，是认为这种自创病毒能让相爱的人更和谐地在一起。”  
中本悠太翻白眼：“我可没这么觉得。”  
“你们当室友这么久，你还不打算告白啊？我看差不多也该成了吧。”  
“不关哥你的事好不好……”  
“行行行我不问了。”徐英浩笑嘻嘻地举起左手投降，被李泰容按回去。  
中本悠太想到什么，稍微有些惋惜：“唉，这次我们回归又要延期了。”  
“但是127、U和Dream要合流一起做专辑了。”徐英浩感慨，“自营地下偶像不容易，终于实现了。”  
“我以为这次也是只有演唱，没想到Johnny哥会提出加上跳舞表演。”李泰容笑，脸上露出有些期待的表情，“说实话现在世界上人类义体化技术越来越发达和普及，跳舞这种事都没什么人做了。”  
“但你们不觉得越来越少的人跳舞这个趋势就奇怪吗？”中本悠太说，“我原本以为大家都把这件事作为一种艺术看待，结果现在看来反而好像是种‘肉体极限运动终结’的感觉。”  
“所以这次每个队都有编舞就是一个突破。”作为策划人之一的徐英浩说，“我们队伍里每个人的义体化程度都不同——从极少部分义体化的思成和泰容到全身义体化的我，哇谢天谢地当初我直接选择做全身义体，要不然我今天说不定就丧命了。啊痛！”  
李泰容威胁道：“再乱说话我再把痛觉给你打开。”  
“唉，我不行了，你们17个人上吧……”  
中本悠太瞪大眼睛：“说什么呢哥，一定要18个人一起的。dream那边的孩子还要靠你介绍啊。”  
“哈哈哈，也是。里面还有个我以前的线人，本来考过了警校结果最后决定放弃去搞音乐了，是个很优秀的孩子。”

“悠太？”熟悉的疑问声在身边响起，中本悠太示意挂掉电话，直径走到董思成面前蹲下。  
“思成，能看见我吗？”他安慰地抚着董思成的背，薄得能清晰地摸到背脊骨。  
董思成浅粉色的头发在白色窗帘透过的橘黄夕阳的照耀下显得近乎透明，他眨了眨眼睛适应片刻，即使背光中本悠太也终于看到他眼睛里的光芒。  
“能看见了，发生了什么？”  
“出去吃个饭吧，我慢慢给你说。”中本悠太拿过董思成的贝雷帽帮他戴上。比自己小上两岁的人张开嘴笑得傻乎乎，中本悠太心里很痒。  
“好，我想吃火锅。”  
“听你的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 最后两小节的BGM：Scott Matthews-Be Human


End file.
